Regalo con sabor a ensalada de frutas
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! "No puedes terminar la navidad sin un regalo." Por mas humilde que este sea... Julia no quería ser buena con él -Al menos eso decía- pero navidad es para dar. ChiFEM!Bol


Regalo con sabor a frutas.

Manuel podía decir que desde que sus padres fallecieron ninguna navidad había sido linda realmente, no solo, y no tenía muchas mas expectativas para esta tampoco. Su amigo Miguel había insistido en que la pasara con el y su familia, cosa que en cierta forma le incomodaba, pero no era como si fuera un maleducado, no, Manuel no rechazaría una propuesta así por simple agradecimiento.

Llegó con una botella de espumante bajo el brazo a la casa de su amigo y tocó la puerta mirando el suelo algo nervioso.

-Hola- Saludó Martín al abrir con una sonrisa y Manuel rodó los ojos recordando que el rucio y Miguel salían hace bastante ya.

-Hola, weon...- Murmuró y entró suspirando, algo aburrido saludando luego a Migue, a sus padres.

De pronto, demasiado radiante, cruzó la puerta de la sala una chica de bajita estatura, morena, como su hermano, pero con un rubor en las mejillas que hacía que ese color le sentara aun mejor, un rosado que combinaba con su vestido de volados. Sus trenzas largas eran fascinantes, se tambaleaban junto con su andar de pasos cortitos y rápidos. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos se posaron en Manuel y su ceño se frunció automáticamente.

-¿Y este?- Preguntó la chica de golpe a sus padres, quienes le explicaron de que lo invitaron para que no pasara solo la fiesta de navidad y saltaron con toda esa historia de que la navidad era una oportunidad para hacer el bien al prójimo, etc.

El castaño bufó incomodo con toda la situación y mas cuando la joven miró a su hermano replicando. -Encima de soportar a tu novio birlocha, debemos soportarlo a este?- Bufa y Miguel le responde enojado que no se metiera en donde no le incumbe.

Ella era esa tal Julia...

Sabía que Miguel la mimaba y malcriaba en extremo, y sabía que de seguro sería una caprichosa de mierda, pero eso no quitaba lo bonita que se veía esa noche.

La cena transcurrió en total normalidad. Martín y Miguel se tocaban bajo la mesa, por alguna razón creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta. Los papás de Miguel comían tranquilos, charlando de vez en cuando y Julia. ahí, siendo bonita, pero cuando sus vistas se cruzaban desviaba la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando la cena terminó todos salieron afuera a la espera de los típicos fuegos artificiales.

Manuel se sentó en los escalones de la pequeña galería que había en el fondo de la casa. Quería estar solo, lo necesitaba. Buscaba en el cielo alguna señal, siempre lo hacía, una señal de que alguien ahí, le deseaba una feliz navidad. Una lagrima amenazaba salir de su ojo pero la contuvo.

-Hola..-

Alguien apareció de la nada y se sentó a su lado con un vasito entre los dedos lleno de ensalada de frutas comiendo.

-Hola- Le respondió simple mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Todos adentro están abriendo sus regalos, y... no es que me interese que hagas de tu vida, pero deberías entrar.- Le dice fingiendo despreocupación mientras seguía comiendo su ensalada.

Manuel la mira está vez fijo y sonríe. -No tengo regalos.- Le dice y vuelve a mirar el cielo, sintiendo una nostalgia mezclada con algo de humor.

Julia se quedó en silencio unos segunditos por fin entendiendo todo. Claro. Manuel estaba solo, no tenía una familia... ¿De quien recibiría algo?

-Mis viejos se murieron hace un par de años..- Le dice el chico mirándola con una sonrisa de lado, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era algo oscura, triste. -Ellos estaban yendo a comprar mi regalo y tuvieron un accidente-

La chica de las trenzas queda totalmente en silencio, traga el pedacito de naranja que tenía en la boca y se muerde el labio inferior. -Perdón- Murmura.

-Si no es tu culpa, weona.- Le dice el castaño regalandole una sonrisa de las mas sinceras que tenía. -Es lindo que te preocupes por mi..-

Un sonrojo tierno apareció sobre las mejillas de la chica que solo miró a otro lado - No me preocupo por ti- Le responde recuperando su postura anterior, cosa que al chico le causó mucha gracia.

-Eri' linda- Le dice Manuel con una sonrisa.

Julia se queda en silencio y sigue comiendo su ensalada de frutas con lentitud, intentando ignorar lo rápido que su corazón latía, y lo mucho que le gustaba ver al mayor mirando a la luna durante un rato mas.

El cielo era una fiesta de colores, se podía notar que la gente celebraba de verdad. Adentro podía oírse un "Brindo por el momento en que tu y yo nos conocimos..." de la canción de Calamaro. Todo era calma. La ensalada de fruta estaba rica.

Julia se levantó de su lugar fingiendo resignación y se plantó frente a Manuel interviniendo en su contemplación del cielo. Al principio no comprendió, pero la chica le explicó.

-No puedes terminar navidad sin un regalo- Y de pronto se inclinó para dejar sobre sus labios un beso tierno y superficial... uno con sabor a frutas. -Feliz navidad...- Dijo y se marchó dejando a Manuel perplejo.

La ensalada de fruta estaba rica.


End file.
